


How Eren Met the GSA (Gay Straight Alliance)

by Kozue Haddox (mehidontknow44)



Series: GSA (Gay Straight Alliance) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren in a skirt, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Themes, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastel Eren Yeager, everyone else is just there, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehidontknow44/pseuds/Kozue%20Haddox
Summary: Eren runs from a jerk and into Levi who takes him to an LGBTQ meeting.





	1. Meet the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first solo fic I've posted. Let me know if I should write more on it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren runs into Levi.

“Fag!” Eren turned around and tried to walk away from the shout directed at him. “Hey! I was talking to you!” The male started toward him. Eren ran.

Eren was a freshman in Trost college. He wore a light purple and eyeball skater dress with pale pink leggings today, with simple black converse, of course. It was one of his favorite outfits. He ran past the campus bookstore and dared to look back at the charging man. The man was gaining slowly. Eren knew he would need to hide soon, so he ducked down an alleyway, and ran straight into a short angry looking man.

It was at that moment the larger man caught up with Eren. “Hey, Fag, didn’t anyone teach you to respect your elders. Maybe I should teach you a lesson.”

“Are you going to teach me that same lesson, Prick.” the short angry man growled out. “Because I would love to teach you a lesson on respect.”

“You’re a Fag? Then hell yeah I will.” he had barely got the sentence out when he received a brutal kick to the gut.

As the man doubled over in pain, the shorter male grabbed his hair. “Just remember not all of us are pushovers. You’re lucky you’re getting away with just a broken nose.” He then slammed the larger man’s face into his own knee. A sickening crack was heard. He dropped the man's head with a look of disgust, and the man turned and ran away. “So cutie…”

“ Wait, did you just call me cute.”

“Yes, and if you would let me finish…” The short man paused, then sighed. “Might I ask the name of my Damsel in Distress.”

“You may. My name is Eren, and yours, my knight in shining armor?” Eren asked, holding out his hand to shake.

“Levi. And if I be your knight, then you shall be my princess.” Levi said kissing the back of Eren’s hand. Eren withdrew his hand quickly, blushing hard. “Not flirted with very often I take it.” Levi chuckled.

Eren shook his head slowly, eyes wide and blush growing darker. “I just moved here from Shiganshina for college. I was in the closet till last month when I moved out of my father’s house.”

“Well, then it will be my honour to show you to the meeting of the batshit crazy people, of which I hope you join.” Levi held out his arm for Eren to take. As they walked back into the light of day, from the alley, Eren got a better look at Levi. Levi was dressed in a pair dark-wash skinny jeans and a black graphic tee that said “Penis” in black on a small white heart.


	2. Meet the GSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren to his first GSA meeting.

As they entered the student rec room Eren let go of Levi’s arm. “These are the people I’m around a lot.” Levi gestured to a group of twenty-two students all wearing the same black shirt with a sparkly rainbow that says “come out come out wherever you are” in rainbow font. “Shit, that was today.” Levi murmured. It was then that they noticed Levi, and some ran over to meet him.

“Levi!” A brunette with a ponytail and glasses screeched. Eren scooted over until he was behind Levi. This brought everyone’s attention to him. “Ooooooo, fresh meat!”

“Shut it, Shitty Glasses! You’re scaring him!” 

“Awwwwww, aren’t you a cutie! My name is Hanji! They/them pronouns for me. Ok, honey?” Eren nodded if only to get them to back down. 

Levi shoved Hanji off of himself and introduced Eren to everyone in turn. Eren could barely place names with faces much less remember them all. “And that’s the GSA. Don’t worry if that went over your head, it’s a lot to take in.” 

“Okay then, Levi.” Everyone moved to sit down again and start the meeting. Eren sat right by Levi on the end of the couch.

Erwin, a tall blond male, began talking about what the club had planned in the next month, and Eren was happy to hear they had a game night planned for next week.

After about a half hour Erwin turn to Levi, “So, how did you and Eren meet?”

Levi retold of the “dickwad” that was threatening Eren, and how he saved him. Everyone oohed and awed at the tale, and when he finished he turned to Eren. “That reminds me, princess, hand me your phone.” Eren did so with a confused look.

“ Levi is what you could call an enforcer. He beats people up for us. By the way, love the dress.” A red-headed girl named Isabel gushed.

Eren blushed and hid behind Levi, “Th-thanks!”

“Aw! He’s so cute! Can we keep him, big bro? Please?”

Levi huffed, “Why else would I give him my number?”

“Yay!” Isabel and Hanji cheered.

“Keep me?” Eren asked tilting his head, “Like as a club member?”

“If that’s what you want, then yeah as a club member. So welcome to the GSA. Good luck ever getting out now.”

“Yeah! Once you’re in you’re in for life!” The bald guy, Connie?, shouted


	3. Picture Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the photo.

“Photo time!” Hanji cheered, “Levi! Where is your shirt?”

  
“I’m taking the photo, I don’t need a shirt.” Levi said.

 

Eren smirked seeing the opportunity to get back at Levi for calling him princess. Not that he minded, cause he didn’t, not really at least. “He forgot.” Levi stared at Eren. The kid just threw him under the bus. Eren continued, “And I quote, ‘Shit, that was today.’” Isabel and Farlan burst out laughing at Eren’s impression of Levi.

 

“I didn’t think he could get any better, but he did. Levi’s face was priceless!” Farlan doubled over.

 

“Yeah! He had the guts to say that after watching Levi break a guy’s nose!” Isabel laughed with him.

 

“Hey he called me princess multiple times now.” Eren shot back. “Besides I don’t have a shirt either, so I think I’ll just go now. Levi can take the picture, I’ll be out of the way, and you can continue this like normal.”

 

“Unacceptable!” Hanji shouted. “You’re one of us now! And as such you  **have** to be in the picture!”

 

“But I don't have a shirt to-”

 

“That’s fine. You can stand in the middle with Levi.” Isabel suggested.

 

Eren looked at Levi, “I guess…”

 

Levi butt in. “Wait, then who’s going to take the picture?”

 

Farlan shouted over from where he and Erwin were setting up a tripod for the camera. “There’s a timer on the camera, Levi. Everyone is gonna be in the picture. Good try though.”

 

Levi mumbled something under his breath that made Isabel grin. Armin attached the camera to the tripod, as everyone else got together in a group for the photo. Eren just stood where he was, not responding when Levi tried to get his attention. After getting fed-up with that Levi picked Eren up bridal style and walked to the group.

 

He stopped in the middle of the group but didn’t put Eren down. This brought Eren out of his daydream and into such shock that he squeaked. He could hear people giggling behind him but he didn’t look to see who.

 

Armin pressed a button on the camera and ran to the group. He got into the group just in time. Seconds later the flash went off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of how Eren met everyone. I think I'll make this a series of one-shots because they are fun to write. Thanks for reading!


End file.
